Why?
by Guntherson962
Summary: Why was this happening, why now? Rated for Character death.


**WHY?**

Rain fell from the sky in a torrential downpour as lightning cracked in all directions, through the dark clouds a black haired Tamaranian flew as fast as her injured state would allow, she clutches the large, angry burn on her shoulder silently cursing the monster that gave it to her. Why was this happening, why now? Blackfire had just gotten paroled for good behavior, she'd just started making amends with her sister, her life was turning around and then this, Starfire, the other Titans, all of them dead and it was all that monsters fault.

Raven was the only one that seemed to be able to do substantial damage to him, her and Star's Starbolts seemed to at least hurt him when he tried that 'walk through walls' trick and even Cyborg's cannon did some damage to him. But the instant he'd perceived Raven as the main threat he… multiplied, in just an eye blink there were four of him where there used to be one, two of them distracted her and the Titans, another one got Raven's attention, and the last just seemed to disappear until Raven tensed, the last copy seemed to just appear right behind her with his hand stuck into her back.

It happened so fast it almost didn't seem real, he pulled his hand out of Raven's back and in his hand was… good god it was her heart, Raven simply dropped to the ground without the vital organ and was gone in seconds. After that it was all downhill, he got Beast boy, then Robin, then Cyborg, and was about to get her too but Starfire saved her at the cost of her own life, time seemed to slow as the younger Tamaranian's eyes slowly lost their light, the last words from her sister were "Sister *cough* please… ru-", she was dead before she could even finish her sentence but Blackfire understood it's meaning, she turned in the opposite direction and honored her sisters dyeing wish.

A green blast whipped past her missing her by a hair, no, he found her, Blackfire evaded the green beams of death as best as she could, however in her injured state she couldn't do so properly as one of them hit her square in the back knocking her out of the air. Blackfire crawled weakly out of the small crater her slender form created in the rock face, she turned around and saw he was already floating in front of her, her eyes narrowed and turned solid purple as well as her energized hands, if this was the end, she sure as hell wasn't going down without putting up the **UGLIEST** fight she could. The man responsible for the princess's plight only sneered at her revealing his sharp fangs as his piercing red eyes burrowed into her and a bolt of lightning briefly illuminated the white DP on his chest.

* * *

**ME: That right there is the very DEFINITION of intense and tragic, this literally came out of no where for me, a friend said that he was bored so I wove this little scene together on the spot in a text message no less.**

**EMBER: You have a mildly depressing mind, you know that?**

**JAZZ: Sadly Ember, this is probably more accurate about what happened to the Titans than any of us would like to admit.**

**DANI: And just think, later down the line this would have had to have happened to the Justice League too.**

**ME: That's a depressing thought, but also probably true, otherwise Superman or someone else from the Justice League would have been with Valerie when Danny went to the future.**

**DANI: Even if it was depressing I do like how you had Dan see that Raven was his biggest concern among the Titans.**

**ME: Well yeah, the way Dan iced her here is the only believable way I could think of for him to do it, because in most DP/TT Crossovers I've read people have been harboring the delusion that Danny is somehow stronger than Raven.**

**JAZZ: Really? My little brother is stronger than the half demon daughter of Trigon the Terrible? Even I have to call BS on that.**

**EMBER: Was Jazz just using sarcasm?**

**ME: I think so O.O. Anyway Ember since you didn't get to do the disclaimer last time [The A/N in my DP+P&SWGB crossover] would you be so kind?**

**EMBER: Guntherson962 dose not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, if he did Teen Titans Go! would not exist.**

**ME: Please review, flames will be used to make smore's for nice readers.**


End file.
